The Wrong Desire (Rick x Morty) (c-137cest)
by Blakenbendy
Summary: Rick disappeared for 3 days, he's back and he isn't acting like himself. Something happened and its up to Morty to find out. Will Morty's little crush on Rick get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

It was 11pm. By this time everyone was in bed and fast asleep… besides Rick.

Rick was in the garage as usual, sitting at his desk and working on some sort of gun. 2 hours had gone past and Rick's head was feeling heavy. He placed his project out of his way to the side for later progress and reached into his jacket, grabbing out his usual flask and taking a swig. Rick's eyes were sagging, and his hair was a mess. He'd just come back from a long 3 days out in the universe and hadn't gotten any sleep for the past few nights. It wasn't long before Rick passed out from the lack of sleep and his head hit the bench.

-Morning-

Morty rubbed his eyes and opened them, looking around the room and getting out of bed. Morty stretched and studently remembered that Rick had come back home last night, and he didn't have a chance to say the usual yelling of 'where have you been?!' But now it was more of a 'where have you been?' from the passing days Morty had relaxed about it and knew Rick would be back eventually. Morty went downstairs in his PJ's and to the garage, peeping in and seeing Rick sleeping on his bench with a face full of drool. The thing going through Morty's mind the most was…. Why did Rick leave Morty out of this adventure? It wasn't normal for Rick to leave Morty behind. But Morty knew there would've been a good reason… right?

Morty poked Rick and he sat right up, flicking his right arm at Morty and saying "Fuck off you lit-!" but he opened his eyes and stopped as soon as he saw Morty. "Oh, its j-*burp*just you" he said taking a sip of his flask right after. Morty folded his arms and looked disappointed. "What are you staring at M-m-m-morty?" Rick seemed to be drunk. Who am I kidding, Rick was always drunk. Morty rolled his eyes "y-you didn't take me with you" Rick raised the side of his eyebrow in a matter of 'huh?'. "d-don't act like you have no idea what I-I'm talking about!" Rick just ignored Morty after that and got back to his gun project from last night.

Morty was getting a bit mad and closed his fists. "R-rick!" Morty grabbed the gun and held it up in the air. Rick put his hands in front as if to catch the gun if Morty dropped it. "Be very c-*burp*careful with that Morty" Rick said while keeping his eyes on the gun. All Morty wanted to do was smash the gun so he was able to get Ricks full attention, not thinking about the consequences. "I-I want to know w-w-why you didn't take me on t-this adventure" Morty finally said. Rick didn't pay too much attention to what Morty said, he just wanted the gun back and for it not to be damaged. "P-please hand over the gun M-m-morty and I'll answer okay?" Morty started to calm down and handed over the gun as Rick took it and let out a sigh of relief as if the gun was really important.

Morty tapped his foot, waiting for an answer to his question. "s-so why d-didn't you take me on this adventure of y-yours?" Morty said, his voice cracking as Rick looked down at his lap with his flask in his hands and the gun back on the bench. "L-look M-m*burp*morty… Y-you just keep getting hurt. Your f-f-f-f-fragile Morty" Morty's expression changed from mad to a little shocked and upset as he held his hand that had been stabbed and strapped from their last adventure. "o-oh…." Morty said with a sigh feeling weak and unwanted. Rick was still looking down at his flask as he took a long sip and slammed it into the bench, trying to snap him out of his own little sappy mood. "I'm b-busy Morty. Go and have breakfast o-or something. Leave g-granpa be" Morty walked towards the door with his head down as it felt like his heart dropped into a black pit of nothingness and deep deep darkness nowhere to be found. Morty slowly opened the door all the way, Rick turned his head around and so did Morty. They both made eye contact, but Rick quickly looked away if something was on his mind. Morty could sense it, this wasn't Rick's usual mood. Something must have happened those past few days and Morty wanted to know what it was.

Morty had gotten dressed and finished breakfast, staring at his plate thinking about Rick and why he hadn't even bothered to go to the kitchen for breakfast. Morty thought it might be a good idea to bring some breakfast to Rick or at least a box of Simple Ricks that were kept in the cupboard. He got up from his seat, putting his plate in the sink and going through the cupboards. Morty kept his hands far from the eyeholes, remembering what happened when his father took one. So he grabbed a box of Ricks usual wafer cookies and walked into the garage. Rick herd the footsteps right away. "M-morty *burp* I asked you to leave me a-alone" He said in an irrorated voice, but Morty just ignored it, walking over and placing the box of wafers next to Rick and his project. "Y-you skipped breakfast" Rick stopped working on his project and turned to Morty "M-m-morty what don't you understand by l-leave me alone. I-I was going *burp* to be o-out soon anyway" Morty looked a little concerned. "Rick, you've been gone f-for a few days, can't you at least come and eat something? Just eat these" Morty pushes the wafers closer to Rick with a puppy face. Rick just rolled his eyes and ate one of the wafers "happy?" he spat. Morty just nodded. "Now leave me alone" Rick said looking back at his work. Morty let out a sigh, bowing his head. Morty knew something was up with Rick. Was he pushing Morty away or maybe this was just normal and Morty was making everything else up. "Y-you need a shower too, you s-smell" Morty finally said. Rick looked back at Morty "I-I-I-I don't tell you when you smell!" Rick said with an attitude. "J-just look at yourself, you're a mess" Morty protested. Rick gave up the fight pretty easy and thought a quick shower might be good. "f-fine *burp* Morty" Morty felt a little relived to hear that Rick was going to get out of the garage.

Rick walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and turning on the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror, looking at the sags under his eyes and his filthy hair. Rick let out a sigh as he got undressed and hopped into the shower, feeling the warm water run down his slim elderly body. As Rick washed himself off he noticed some blood on his chest, he froze for a moment. Rick's heart sped up and his eyes shrank into horror. He yelled out something but quickly put his hand over his mouth as tears ran down his cheeks.

Morty heard the yelling from his room and ran to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, wanting to know what the hell was going on and getting more worried by the second. "R-rick!" but there was no answer. Morty repeated. But still… no answer. Summer peeped out of her room "Can you keep it down?" Morty turned to Summer "Did you he-" but he stopped as soon as he saw that Summer had her earphones in, he just nodded and she went back into her room. Morty stared at the door for a moment. Morty heard the shower turn off. He knocked on the door softly "Rick…?" he murmured.

The door slowly opened and Morty came in, closing the door behind and Rick leaning over the mirror with a towel around his waist. "What do you w-*burp*want Morty?" Morty had small feelings for Rick and he couldn't lie about it, it just made him worry 10 times more and he knew he'd never be able to tell Rick. Right now wasn't the time for it, he needed to find out what's going on. Morty walked up to Rick and touched his hand. Rick's hand flinched and moved out of the way as his head turned to Morty. "R-rick.. what happened? I h-heard you yell" Rick wanted to think of something to say real fast and seem less suspicious. "Y-you know Morty I-I-I-I saw a t-t-t-thing, a-a-a-a pirate Morty, it was a pirate! Y-y-y-you know how I hate t-t-them Morty" He said trying to seem as drunk as possible. "Oh god Rick, you r-really need some water" Morty was really worried about Rick but there wasn't too much he could do to get information out of a drunk man. "J-just go to bed Rick" Morty said pulling Rick's arm and opening the door. "F-f-f-f-fine Morty *burp*" Rick said as Morty pulled Rick into his own room and onto the bed. "n-now sleep!" Rick looked a little confused, still with only a towel around his waist. "W-w-w-w-why 'your' r-r-room Morty?" Morty ignored what Rick had to say and he left the room, closing the door and leaning against it with a sigh of relief.

Rick laid down on the bed and looked up at the roof. He tapped his side and realised he didn't have his flask. Rick sighed and looked around Morty's room. He needed something to ease his emotional pain. Something happened when he was gone. Something bad.

Morty was leaning against the door in thought. Hoping Rick was okay and if he lied or not, Morty knew Rick didn't take his flask in the shower and it doesn't take a second to get THAT drunk… right? Maybe for Rick but he didn't completely understand what was going on or what had happened those past few nights. Rick was hiding something, he knew it. That man was always hiding things behind his back and Morty would do anything to find out.

-Chapter 2-

It was 9pm and Morty was thinking about going to bed. Morty hadn't noticed if Rick left the room or not but he didn't go to check because he didn't want to wake Rick from a deep sleep. He excused himself from the dinner table as his parents talked on and on about Rick and how Morty was missing out on school.

Morty knocked on his room door and slowly opened it. Rick was still sleeping surprisingly. Morty locked the door behind and walked up to Rick. Ricks drooling face somehow looked attractive. He noticed Rick was still just wearing the towel. So many thoughts started racing through Morty's head. But he knew he couldn't, he just couldn't. Why was he attracted to this mad man? Why did he look so… hot? Morty wondered to himself. Rick seemed to be in a really deep sleep and Morty chose to take off his shirt and shorts, the door was locked and if anyone chose to knock he'd be able to get dressed quickly and say he couldn't sleep because Rick stole his bed or something. Morty slowly got into bed and hesitated a little, putting his arms around Rick and pulling himself close. This moment felt magical. Morty was having the time of his life and all other thoughts left his mind.

Rick squirmed a little and mumbled something, rolling a bit and pushing Morty off the bed. "Ah!" Morty said as he fell off the bed and hit the hard-cold floor. Rick opened his eyes after hearing the thud. "w-what the fuck mo-…." Rick was looking down at Morty, staring at the kid with barely any clothes on. Morty was looking up at Rick, his heart going as fast as it could, Morty was nervous now and scared that Rick would mention this to his parents. Rick looked frozen as Morty's face turned red. "aw geez.. R-r-rick, please don't kill me" he said nervously. Rick let out a sigh and helped Morty up. "G-get into bed and go to sleep you dimwit" Morty did as Rick said but felt the need to stop Rick and question him about the last few days. "Rick… What happened the last f-few days?" Morty said, grabbing Ricks wrist and making eye contact. Rick took his arm back and walked to the door. Morty was worried, if he was going to stop Rick he had to do it fast. Morty ran up to Rick, hugging his waist. "R-rick! Please tell me!" Rick froze, and his towel fell down. Morty wasn't paying attention but Rick started to freak "M-morty!" Rick yelled out. Rick pulled away from Morty and picked up the towel from the ground. Morty caught a look at Ricks dick and blushed madly as his own dick erected. Rick looked mad as he put the towel around himself and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Morty was in shock and sadness. What had he just done?... Morty laid in bed and pulled the covers over himself. Waiting for the night to pass by but it felt like forever. Right now all he wanted to do was die in a hole and forget any of this happened.

-Morning-

Morty slowly opened his eyes. He didn't want to get up… the thoughts from what happened last night were racing through his head. So, he laid in bed for a little longer.

Rick was back in the garage, all clean from yesterday and wearing some old clothes while his usual clothes were put in the wash by Beth. Rick was working on the gun once again and he'd almost finished it. "Just a few more tweaks.. aaannnddd*burp*…. Its done!" Rick said holding up the finished project. "Finally." he said to himself. Morty was still in his room, staring at the sealing.

Morty could hear footsteps coming from the hall but he wasn't bothered by it. The deep thoughts in his head couldn't be removed. So he softly closed his eyes and rested. Rick slowly opened Morty's room door and snuck in. Morty could hear the light footsteps, whoever it was, they thought he was asleep and that's what he wanted. Rick sat on the side of the bed and pulled out the gun he'd finished, leaning over Morty and putting his arm on Morty's arm. Morty sat up right away at the touch, his face close to Rick's and the gun pointing now to his chest. "R-rick?!" Morty said as his eyes shrank. Rick didn't know what to do, this wasn't meant to happen.

Morty looked at the gun and back at Rick. "Y-y-you were going to shoot me?" He said, shocked. "Morty y-y-y-you know I'd never kill you" Rick said but Morty didn't feel 100% sure about that. "Was it cause of last n-night? D-do you hate me now?" He said with his voice cracking a bit. Rick sighed and put the gun in the side of his pants, getting off Morty and brushing off. "I-it's a *burp* memory eraser gun" Morty thought for a bit, trying to make sense of this. "S-so you want to wipe what happened last n-night?" "basically" Rick didn't hesitate to tell Morty. After that Morty didn't know what to say. Morty didn't want to forget about last night but at the same time he did.

"Rick. Just do it" Morty stood up from his bed and in front of Rick with his arms out. Rick looked at Morty as Morty closed his eyes, waiting to be hit with a lightning rod or some shit. Rick stared at his grandson for a second but then pulled Morty into a hug. "You pathetic *burp* l-looser" Rick said as Morty's arms rapped around Rick and embraced the hug. The hug didn't last too long, after that Rick just left the room and went back to the garage. Morty couldn't help but let out a little smile. He was reminded that Rick cared about him even if his grandpa would wipe his pathetic little brain.

-Chapter 3-

Rick was in the garage, staring at the gun for a while. The reason he'd made it in the first place was to wipe his own memories from what happened those… past few days. He wanted to forget it, he wanted to forget it all before the memories got him into big trouble. But this is Rick we're talking about. What's Rick scared of other than pirates?

Morty waddled downstairs and felt like grabbing some ice-cream for him and Rick to cheer themselves up. Morty carried the ice-cream to the garage door and peeped in. "heeyy Ri-…" But he froze as soon as he saw Rick with the gun to his head. Rick turned to look at Morty, a little annoyed that Morty had to ruin everything. "Aw Geez!" Morty dropped the ice-cream and ran to Rick, pulling the gun away. Rick just… sat there? "R-rick! Why would you need to wipe your memory! Y-y-you've seen a ton of shit before! What I did can't be t-that bad?" did Morty want Rick to keep the memory? Rick pulls away from Morty. "L-look what you've *burp* done M-morty! You ruined the i-ice-cream! L-look, it's all over the floor!" He said trying to change the topic. "S-sorry Rick.."

Rick got up from his seat and pushed Morty out of the way, placing the gun on the table. "t-this is your fault Morty! C-clean it up!" Morty shamefully walked over and started cleaning up the mess he made. "I-I-I need a clean w-workspace Morty! I c-c-can't work in this filth!" Morty mumbles stuff to himself while cleaning the floor with something he found on the washing machine.

Morty stopped. Tears start to fill his eyes. Rick sits back down in his chair. "Y-you know what Rick!" Morty said standing up and throwing some cleaning product at the wall as it smashes and makes a loud noise. "I-I'm sick of this! Why do I even try to be nice o-or even care!" Rick was stunned without a word to say. Morty stormed out of the garage and ran upstairs. "Morty?" Beth said in confusion, walking into the garage and seeing the huge mess. There were no words. Jerry saw Beth and peeped into the garage. "What's going on?" Rick didn't reply, and Beth was frozen. She looked upset, but then again she looked shocked and… maybe a tiny bit angry? Rick ignored them both, opening a portal and stepping through just before Beth could say 'Dad!' to try and stop him.

Morty was in his room crying and sobbing into his own pillow. "Why can't I have a normal life like a n-normal kid! Why does Rick hate m-me! Why does h-he want to c-control me by wiping my memories cause its n-not what HE wanted!" Morty felt a hand on his shoulder as he stopped yelling into his pillow and looked up. It was Rick.

Morty stuffed his face back into his pillow and ignored Rick but he couldn't block out the sound of Rick's words. "M-morty… I'm sorry. I d-d-*burp*don't hate you. Do you r-really wanna know what happened?" Morty nodded his head as he mumbled something into the pillow that sounded like a yes. "Get up you s-sack of shit" Morty sat up and faced Rick. "P-please don't call me that", "fine" Rick said in reply, rolling his eyes.

Rick took Morty's hand and lead Morty through an opened portal. They walked through as the portal closed behind. The world looked… normal. The same as home. Morty was confused. "D-did we just teleport outside?" "N-no Morty" Rick said in return. "This is where I was for 3 days"

Morty was confused and blushed a little when he realised Rick was still holding his hand. Rick noticed and let go right away. Morty let out a sigh. "So w-why did you drag me all the w-way over here? Why did y-you come here?" Rick looked off into the distance. "Morty. Listen. This i-i-isn't like back home. O-one thing is d-different Morty. A-a-and what could that be?" Morty didn't know what to say. "I-I don't know Rick", "We'll let's find out" Rick reply's.

They walked around to the garage window and peeped in sneakily. Rick whispers "Just l-look so we can get this over with" Rick had no intention of watching so he went off to the side of the house and sipped his flask. Morty was looking into the garage. The setting looked so normal, he didn't understand what was different. Rick was working on an invention. Soon after a Morty walked in the room, the other Rick put his full attention on Morty and they hugged. Morty was wishing Rick cared about him as much as this Rick did.

The other Rick touched the other Morty's cheek and…. They kissed passionately. Morty blushed and was a little shocked. In this universe…. Rick and Morty were in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Morty walked up to Rick and touched his arm. "W-what? Are you done watching?" Rick looked down at Morty. "I... are you s-scared of l-love?" Morty said. Rick chuckled and laughed a bit, but then sighed. "You need to keep watching" Rick mumbled. So Morty did so. The other Rick and Morty were touching each other and stuff, giving Morty a bit of a boner.

After the little feely session the other Rick was showing the Morty an invention another gun as usual. Morty tried to hear them and pushed the window open a tiny bit.

(((lets call the other Rick, Rick.B and the other Morty, Morty.B)))

Rick.B was showing off the gun to Morty.B. "Do you l-like it Morty? I-it kills anything instantly!", "W-waw, that's pretty dangerous Rick" Morty was listening in on their conversation. Both sides of the gun looked identical, he wondered why it was made like that? "R-rick, how do you know what sides what?" , "Morty, I'm not silly, I know what I'm doing. Noooww... What to test it on?" Morty put his head down as soon as he saw Rick.B turn his head to the window. But he popped his head back up as soon as Rick.B looked away. Rick was still on the side of the house looking about and swirling his flask.

"Morty, grab the cage over there with the bloog in it", "R-rick please can we not kill anymore bloog's, we agreed that you'd stop testing on them" Rick.B rolled his eyes. "M-morty, I love you, but come on, this will be the last one. There harmless and it *burp* makes the best test s-subject" Morty.B sighed and got the little floofy creature out of the cage. "I'm sorry bloogy" he whispered. Rick.B kisses Morty.B on the cheek. "N-now put him down" Morty.B did as he was told and stood behind Rick.B to keep away from the blast. "Hey M-morty, why don't you shoot? Let all those emotions out you horny kid" Rick.B chuckled. Morty was wishing that he could joke around with Rick like that instead of being called out of the garage all the time. "I bet you can't do it Morty, haha" Morty.B took the gun and positioned it in his hands. "I'll show you!" Rick.B watched and smiled. "You go Morty! Woooow! Now pull the trigger!" Morty.B had a huge smile on his face as he winked at Rick.B and said, "watch me bitch!" Morty.B pulled the trigger.

After that. It was blood and guts. Horror. The gun... It wasn't faced the right way... Morty.B was gone and Rick.B was on his knees crying as the rest of the family came in.

Morty had watched it all. The horror and tears in his eyes as he looked over at Rick "Come on Morty "burp" time to go... I can hear the ambulance" Morty was horrified and shaking in terror. "MORTY!" Rick yelled. Morty was staring up at Rick and realised that he also had tears in his eyes. That's what had happened. That's what had happened those past few days.

It was night. Morty was laying on his bed and looking at the roof. Flash memories going through his head from this morning... watching another version of himself shot and killed. It was traumatizing. Morty closed his eyes, trying to calm down and fall asleep. There was a knock at the door and Morty had a strong feeling that it was Rick, but he didn't respond to it. The knock went again and then it was followed by a voice. "Morty, let me in" It was Rick's voice, no shit, only Rick would be up this late.

"Why Rick... what do you want?" Rick didn't respond to the question but in his own way "Morty, open the door now" he said with a rudeish tone. Morty walked up to the door at his own pace and unlocked it for Rick. "there you go" he said flopping back onto the bed. Rick opened the door and walked in, tapping on Morty's shoulder "Sit up" he said softly. Morty sat up on his bed and noticed a rose in Rick's hand. "Y-you came to tell me your going on a date?" Morty said a bit disappointed. Rick shook his head and sat next to Morty. "Its for you" Rick said handing the rose to Morty with an expression of 'please forgive me'. Morty held the rose in slight confusion "What is this for? I don't get it?" He said turning his head to the side and facing his grandfather. "Morty... I'm sorry about today I *burp* I didn't think, and I shouldn't have shown you... but *burp* I-If that's what you really want" Morty sat in confusion "Rick... a-are you scared you'll kill me?"

Rick was silent, but he finally gave a little nod, looking down at his elderly hands. Morty looked at the rose and felt the petals. "don't be scared..." Morty mumbled under his breath, but Rick herd. The old man's hand touched Morty's cheek. A little blush filled Morty's cheeks as he put the rose to the side. Morty was looking straight into Rick's eyes. Rick's face slowly became closer to Morty's, they were both blushing by this point. Morty couldn't take it any longer, he lunged forward and kissed Rick, pushing them both down onto the bed with Morty on top. Their lips pressing against each other. Rick stopped first, breathing heavily and looking up at his grandson's cute little face. "Aw geez Rick... this is bad..." Rick looked at Morty in confusion and raised the side of his eyebrow. "You don't have to do this for me... I know you don't like me" Morty said with a drip of sweat going down his cheek and getting slightly emotional. "I-I d-don't know a-a-about this?" Rick's hand covered Morty's mouth. "shhhh... I won't hurt you... and I'm not doing this just for you... I want it too..." Rick's hand left Morty's mouth but the kid had nothing to say, he had no idea what to say. They were both a little frozen with many things racing through each other's heads.

Morty didn't want this to end but at the same time he wanted it all to go away. All the bad things that could happen were going through his head, but Rick seemed to look pretty calm about this. Morty got off Rick and walked to the door. Rick sat up and his face turned to an expression of 'why are you going?' Morty closed the door and lent against it, looking at his grandfather sitting on his bed. Rick's sad face turned into a little smirk. 'So, you do want to do this?" Morty looked to the side and mumbled "Lets just go to bed, its past my bed time" Rick rolled his eyes and put his head on the pillow. Morty walked over and got into bed a little hesitantly. "I'm not going to hurt you" Rick said with Morty's body turned away from him. "You're just a little nervous aren't you" Morty tensed a little "Y-you don't know e-everything Rick!" Rick looked a confused. So many thoughts were going through Morty's head and he didn't know what to do, he didn't know if he was angry, upset or happy?! "Each to their own" Rick said before closing his eyes and lightly snoring.

Morty let out a sigh as soon as he knew for sure that Rick was asleep. Morty rolled over and faced Rick. The elderly man drooling onto the pillow, his breath smelling like alcohol. Morty noticed that Rick still hadn't gotten back into his usual clothes and had probably forgotten that they were in the wash, silly old man. Morty smiled a little, he was calm now. Rick just looked... so perfect. Even if he was a dirty old man. His little body pushed up against Rick in comfort. Rick's body was so warm.

Rick could feel Morty breathing on his neck, it felt weird. Rick's eyes slowly opened. "hmm?" Rick paused for a moment when he saw his Grandson pushed against him. Morty looked up at Rick with his eyes half closed. Rick got a bit of a boner and it was poking into Morty. A bright blush went across Morty's face as he felt the boner. Rick bit his own lip, looking at the adorable face Morty made. I wasn't long before Rick pressed his lips on Morty's and they kissed. Rick slowly started to hump Morty uncontrollably. Morty was a little nervous by this and let out a little whine. "shh..." Rick said while feeling Morty's hair and trying to calm the little one. This calmed Morty down.

Rick took off Morty's shirt with no question and threw it to the floor. He shoved his hand down Morty's pants. Morty squirmed a little with a surprised look on his face, his heart sped up, but he didn't stop it. Rick could feel Morty's cock erecting and Morty let out a little moan. "Aw geez R-rick" he said looking nervous. Rick scooched down to the end of the bed with his head at Morty's crotch. Morty had a feeling that Rick was losing himself into the hornyness. "R-rick? D-do you know what y-you're doing?" Rick didn't listen, he took off Morty's clothes and looked at his grandson's dick. Morty was panicking a little and he had no idea what to do. Morty thought he wanted this but it didn't feel right, it just didn't, Rick was going too fast for him. Rick licked Morty's cock and Morty let out a moan, he was blushing so hard right now. Morty couldn't take it anymore so he kicked his legs around, hitting Rick in the head. "Ah! Shit! What the fuck Morty?!" Morty kicked Rick till he got off the bed. "Geez! Okay! I'm off" Rick said with a confused look. Morty curled up into a ball, he was shaking, and tears were forming in his eyes. Rick let out a sigh when he saw Morty was scared and not enjoying it. He sat on the side of the bed beside his grandson. "Sorry Morty, I'll go" Rick stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself. Morty bursted into tears at the close of the door. Rick sighed and walked away.

Rick went back to the garage and sat in his usual spot. All he could think of was how fucking stupid he is and why the fuck he even tried. He felt like a horrible paedophile. It was one of those things that's too good to be true, too good that it would never happen, EVER. Rick didn't even understand how it happened in the other universe, what was so different that Morty actually fell for him and everything was perfect. Well... before the blood and guts. Nothing could be perfect, things can start perfect but good things never last... do they?

Rick didn't want to face Morty after what had happened... He'd crushed the little boys heart and scared the shit out of him. Rick could apologize... but what good would that do? Why would Morty forgive him for that? What if Morty told his parents... then Rick would be gone.

Morty slowly calmed down and stopped crying. It was midnight by now and his eyes were sore, both from crying and being OVERLY tired. How the fuck was he meant to get to sleep now? Rick was thinking about going upstairs and calming Morty down, but he knew it'd just fuck up things even more. Rick grabbed out his flask and took a long swig, some of the alcohol running down his chin. "Fuck Morty... why do you do this to me" He said looking down at his half-boner.

Morty slowly got out of bed and thought maybe some food would make him feel better. He put his clothes on and walked out of the small bedroom. Trying not to grab Rick's attention by the creaking of the stairs.

Morty cautiously walked down the stairs but it wasn't long before a loud 'crrrrreeeeeaaaaaakkkkkk' was heard. Rick stood up from his chair and walked out of the garage. Rick and Morty both made eye contact, both said nothing, but Rick looked like something was about to roll off his tongue. Morty looked away and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. "I'm j-just hungry!" Morty said opening the fridge and feeling a hand on his shoulder. It was Rick. "Morty... I'm sorry" The teen was trying to hold his tears back, giving a little nod and grabbing a chocolate bar. Rick removed his hand from Morty. "Kid... you know I really didn't me-" Morty hugged Rick tightly with the bar in one of his hands. Rick was looking down at the smol bean. Morty mumbled something into Rick's chest that was unable to be heard. "W-what was t-that kido?" Morty's head lifted "I love you Rick!" He blurted out. Rick was frozen for a bit and Morty was second thinking his actions. Rick gave a smile and said "I love you too Morty..."

It was early in the morning, Morty had slept in because of the lack of sleep from last night. "r-rick.." Morty mumbled under his breath. "Yes Morty?" a voice said. Morty was a little shocked to hear something in return and his eyes shot open. "Rick!" Morty said blushing a little bit and realising that Rick was laying right beside him. "shh... You don't want you parents to know I'm in here" Rick said as Morty nodded in return. It would be a nightmare for both of them if they were caught like this. Morty talked softly "ow geez... w-why are you in my bed? I thought y-you went to y-your own room?" Rick shook his head and responded, "I c-*burp*came in when you were asleep" Morty's nose twitched a little from the unpleasant smell of alcohol.

"Rick, you need to stop drinking so much" Morty said, sitting up on his bed and looking down at Rick. Ricks eyes looked saggy like he barely even got any sleep, it looked sorta questionable. "Hey Rick... did you g-get any sleep?" Rick just nodded his head and took his flask out. Morty realised that Rick didn't have a shirt on, this made Morty's cheeks turn red. "R-rick, put a s-shirt on" Morty said looking away from the elderly man.

Rick sat up and rolled onto Morty with the covers still on his bottom half. Morty blushed even more "R-rick!" he said shaking a little and falling back onto the pillow. "shh.." Rick mumbled and rubbed his head into Morty's belly as if getting comfortable. Something popped into Morty's head and his eyes shrank. "a-are you n-naked?" he said, Rick gave a little tired nod in return. At this point Morty was freaking a little and had no idea what to do.

Rick sat up and looked right into Morty's eyes as the covers fell off him. Morty's heart pounded inside his chest and his face was bright red. Morty was glad that he still had clothes on but he couldn't help but take a look at Rick's boner. "M-morty *burp* I need your help.." Morty was steaming now and sweating "H-help? W-what do you n-n-need help for?" Ricks half opened eyes looked down to Morty's chest. "I want you to f-fuck me Morty" Rick blurred out with some drool going down the side of his face.

Morty gulped. "R-rick.. I..I.." "Please Morty.." Rick begged and looked back into Morty's eyes. Morty didn't feel too comfortable with this right now but he wanted to help Rick in a way. "go h-hard or go home?" Morty said before he lightly pushed Rick onto his back and got on top. "c-come on you virgin" Morty puffed his cheek "y-you don't know how many girls I've b-been with!" Rick rolled his eyes. "oh yea... totally" Morty frowned "geez Rick, if you want this can y-you stop being a-an asshole..." Rick nodded and looked to the side. Morty pulled Rick's face back to looking at him. Morty pulled in closed and kissed Rick on the lips. Rick slowly opened his mouth and put his tongue into Morty's, "mmf!" Morty was a little surprised but he went along with it.

After the kissing, Morty got undressed and got back on top of Rick. "I-I h-have a small dick..." he said nervously. Rick sat up and put a hand on Morty's cheek "Your dick is fine" he said in a calming voice as Morty nodded in return. Morty looked down at Rick's cock as his own cock erected. Morty leant down a little and felt Ricks boner. "Y-you like that, kid?" Morty gave a little nod. "why don't I put it inside you?" Rick said as more of a 'I'm gonna put it inside you' then 'do you want it inside you?'

Morty sat up and Rick grabbed the little one by the hips. Morty flopped back onto his pillow and looked up at Rick. Rick looked so DAMIN handsome to Morty, he didn't know if this was a dream come true or a nightmare about to unfold. Rick rubbed his cock against Morty's entry. "Are you r-*burp*ready, Morty?" Morty gave a little nod and prepared for the worst. Rick slowly slid his cock into Mortys ass. A rush of pleasure went up Ricks spine "waw your fucking tight!" he said trying not to yell. Morty started to squirm a little and tensed. Rick started thrusting but Morty didn't seem to like it. Morty squirmed even more and let out little noises of pain. "I-its t-too big!" he cried.

Rick pulled out, worried about the kid. "Shit, I'm so so sorry, are you okay?" Rick said lifting Morty and holding him. Morty curled up close in Rick's arms and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I r-really didn't mean to hurt you kiddo" Rick said letting out a sigh of shame. "w-why don't we try something else...?" Morty mumbled into Rick's bare chest. Rick gave a nod and let go of Morty.

Morty got into position and rubbed Rick's cock. Morty put his mouth down to Ricks cock and started licking. "oooooohhhhh yea" Rick said in pleasure. "Swallow the whole thing" Rick said licking his lips. Morty put his whole mouth on Rick's cock and began to suck. Rick stuck his tongue out in pleasure and let out some moans now and then. Morty was enjoying feeling Rick's big cock inside his mouth but he knew Rick was enjoying it way more then he was by just looking at Ricks face.

Rick grabbed some of Morty's hair and lifted Morty's head up and down. Morty's eyes widened and he tried his hardest not to choke. Morty struggled and finally Rick let go, cumming into the kids small mouth and down his throat. Morty pulled his mouth off and coughed a little. Rick took Morty's clothes off the floor and threw them at him. "get *burp* dressed!" Rick said putting his own clothes on and getting off the bed.

Morty was a little surprised. "w-what? We're going to stop? But what a-about me?" Morty whined. "what about you M-*burp*Morty? Your parents will be up any minuet. Get some fucking clothes on" Rick walked up to the door and opened it, letting out a little smirk. "see you at breakfast" Rick said leaving the room and closing the door behind. Morty was left in confusion.

-time pass-

Morty walked out of his room and downstairs, wearing a yellow top and some old pants that made the ripped look into a fashion sense. The unpleasant sound of the stairs creaking was heard from the kitchen. "Morning Morty!" Beth called out as Jerry was trying to get past this one level on his balloon game that'd been bugging him for a few days. "Jerry just *burp* give up already" Rick said taking another spoonful his cereal. Beth ignored the fact that her father didn't get along with Jerry, its not like she got along with Jerry very well either. No one did.

Morty had come down the stairs and walked past everyone, looking for his favourite cereal box. Rick was happily eating away as he looked over at Morty and gave a little smirk. Morty was shuffling around through the cupboard but he couldn't find what he was looking for before it was spotted on the bench. Morty picked up the empty box "Who ate my cereal?" he asked, but everyone shook their heads. Morty glanced over to Rick and who was smirking back while chomping down on the rest of Morty's cereal. "R-rick! Get your own breakfast!" Rick gave a shrug in return "Get up earlier" Morty didn't want to fight, the things from this morning were going through his head and it was enough for him to stop fighting with Rick. Morty walked out of the kitchen and to the living- room without another word. Beth shook her head at Rick with a disappointed look, Jerry was too busy playing his balloon game to even notice what'd happened. Rick just rolled his eyes and finished eating.

Rick finished his breakfast and put the bowl in the sink, not bothering to rise it. Morty put his head to the side and let out a long sigh of depression. Rick walked up and sat beside Morty, deflating the sofa. Morty leaned on the side of the sofa, pretending to take no realisation of Rick beside him. Rick turned on the TV to Ball Fondlers. Rick laughed almost instantly at the TV show as if he was trying to grab Morty's attention, but Morty didn't even give the slightest glance at the TV. Rick leaned back on the sofa "Wow, lets see where this is going!" Rick said giving a little look at Morty to see if he'd noticed. But Morty didn't give any response.

A few minutes went past and Morty stood up from the sofa, brushing back his short brown hair and walking off to his bedroom. Rick looked over the sofa and watched Morty walk away. "Morty." He said with the kitchen now empty, assuming Beth was fighting with Jerry somewhere and Summer was in her room. Morty stopped, his back facing his grandfather. "No Rick." Morty said walking up the creaky stairs. "No?! W-what do you mean "no"!" But it was too late, Morty was already gone.

Rick sunk into the sofa with no idea what to do at this point. Why did he bother trying to make Morty happy when it just ended like this? Maybe Morty would forgive him if he apologised or bought more of that cereal Morty likes so much.

Rick came up to Morty's room and opened the door. "Want to see w-*burp* where that space cereal you like so much actually c-c-comes from?!" Rick walked up to Morty who was lying in bed and grabbed the small one's wrist. "Rick, let me go! I d-don't want to go on another s-stupid adventure!" Morty said trying to get out of Rick's grip. "No one asked you Morty!" Rick said grabbing his portal gun out and shooting a portal on the wall. Morty started to cry out of nowhere, Rick let go of Morty. "wow wow wow! Why are you crying?" Rick was confused and couldn't think of his next move. The bright green portal closed as Rick put his portal gun back into the pocket of his lab coat. Rick picked up the crying bean and sat down with Morty in his arms. Morty put his arms around Rick for comfort and support. "Morty... what's wrong?" Rick said concerned "I... I don't want to go on anymore adventures... I don't want to be scared anymore, I don't like it Rick" Morty said trying to sniff back his tears. Rick gave a nod and rubbed Morty's back.


End file.
